1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual-use tool for plumbing maintenance in which a cleaning tool and plunger are operably contained in a single shafted tool. The cleaning tool is used to remove unwanted deposits from the surface of a plumbing fixture. The plunger is used to apply pressure to the drain of a plumbing fixture in order to force a collection of debris down the drain that is preventing free flow through the drain.
2. Description of Related Art
A combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,839 (McMaster). This combination tool provides a bell-shaped plunger attached to the lower portion of a housing. An upper portion of the housing contains a brush protective guard cylinder with a seal to prevent water ingress to the brush chamber, also located in the upper portion of the housing. The brush is attached to the tool handle and bolted to the housing so the brush handle may be used to operate the plunger. In order to use the brush, the user reaches inside the plunger internal cavity and removes the brush protective guard cylinder and seal. The bolt nuts, which attach the brush to the housing, are then removed from the bolts and the brush and handle may then be removed through the opening of the plunger. The reverse order is required to reattach the brush so as to use the plunger. This is a long and tedious procedure that requires the use of hand tools. This defeats the purpose of a dual-purpose tool by making it very tedious to convert from one use to the other. Also, to many users the act of having to reach inside a potentially contaminated plunger cavity to remove a cylinder and seal is repugnant. Another disadvantage is the device also is prone to loss or damage to the cylinder and seal, which are loose parts when the brush is in use.
Another invention claiming to be a combination toilet brush/plunger apparatus is disclosed in US patent application US2005/0125922 (Szarawarski). This combination provides a resilient sponge diaphragm imbedded in a brush assembly. The application claims the sponge diaphragm operates as a toilet plunger. The present applicant's evaluation indicates such a device provides at best a weak plunging action compared to the force available from the conventional bell-shaped resilient plunger, and thus only useful on minor flow impediments. In addition, the use of such a device as a plunger with brush bristles in sewage-contaminated water appears to pose a significant contamination hazard to the user.